A Thousand Years
by RoseWolf8709
Summary: One-shote. What if it was Marianne who was trapped with the collapsing castle instead of Bog King? This is my take on this idea. *I apologize if the characters seem OOC* **EDIT: right now the story is complete but I may continue with the idea later on in the future or even add a sequel.**


Author's Note: The idea popped into my head after I had watched _Strange Magic_ for the first time. What if when the castle was collapsing, Marianne was trapped in the main entrance instead of Bog? This is my take on the ending if it was Marianne trapped. This is my first story so constructive criticism please! **I do not own any of the characters or songs. The idea is mine though.**

Bog was holding Dawn closely to him while frantically looking for Marianne. The last time he saw her was when Roland grabbed her and flew off. He knew that she could take care of herself, but he still feared the worst. "Marianne!" yelled Bog.

His castle was falling apart but all Bog cared about was seeing Marianne alive and well. He still could not find her A small voice spoke up, "We need to go!"

Bog looked at Dawn and reluctantly agreed. He tried flying through the opening where his ceiling used to be. They almost made it but a large chunk of rubble fell from a tower. Bog skillfully maneuvered out of the way while Dawn gave a short but loud scream. He knew that way was no longer viable. Bog turned around and flew towards the main entrance.

/SCENE BREAK\\\

Marianne had just kicked a falling piece of rubble at Roland. She dropped his ward as he was falling. Marianne heard Bog yell for her. "Bog!" Marianne yelled back. She never heard anything and began to fear the worst had happened. Marianne flew down to the main entrance. She saw Bog carrying Dawn towards her. Marianne felt immediate relief flood through out her entire being at seeing them both alive and well. But it was short-lived.

Marianne heard a loud crack above her. She looked up and saw the skull of the main entrance starting to collapse. She made her decision then and there. Marianne flew as fast as she could towards the two. She saw Bog preparing to throw Dawn towards her, but Marianne never gave him the chance. She flew behind them and gave Bog a hard shove out the main entrance just as it collapsed over her and fell. She heard Bog and Dawn call out her name but the only thing that flashed through her mind was regret of not telling Bog how she felt. That was the last thing that fluttered through her mind before darkness engulfed her.

/SCENE BREAK\\\

Bog had seen Marianne at the end of the main entrance and had felt more relief than he had in his whole life. He saw Marianne glance up towards the ceiling of the entry way and saw it about to collapse. He planned on tossing Dawn into Marianne's arms to buy them time by catching the roof but he suddenly was shoved out of the mouth. When he realized what had happened, Bog quickly handed Dawn to Sunny and turned around only to see Marianne's form become engulfed by the skull of a creature that he used as the main entrance to his castle. Before Bog could do anything else, the walk way collapsed and everything fell into the chasm surrounding the castle.

"MARIANNE!" Bog and Dawn cried out.

Bog immediately flew down into the chasm where everything laid in pieces. He found the skull and quickly made his way over there. When he got near the skull, Bog stopped and closed his eyes. He took in a deep, shuddering breath. He wasn't sure what he was going to find but he hoped that Marianne was alive. That was all he cared about. He walked over to the skull, grabbed the mouth and lifted it up. What he saw broke his heart. There was Marianne, laying on her side, with her back towards him. Bog used his staff to prop open the mouth and moved to her fallen form.

Marianne wasn't moving. He beautiful amethyst wings were wrapped around her pale form. Blood was in her hair and her sweet honey eyes were closed to him forever. As his eyes roamed over her form, he remembered the lovely flight they had before Roland and his army showed up. Bog could of sworn she was leaning towards him, as if she was going to kiss him. 'Now I'll never know…' though Bog. He reached out towards her and ran a clawed hand through her hair. He sighed and carefully picked her up, holding her bridal style. Bog stood up, grabbed his staff and flew up to the ledge where fairies and goblins alike were waiting to hear any news about Marianne. When Bog landed on the ledge, he kneeled on the ground, cradling Marianne in his arms. He looked at her beautiful face and tears spilled out of his eyes more and more. Everyone knew. The Crowned Princess of Fairy Fields was dead.

This was the scene the Fairy King was flown into; Bog King on his knees, cradling his eldest daughter to his shaking form, and tears flowing freely down his face. Dawn was curled into the elf, Sunny, crying into his shoulder. The Fairy King could faintly hear Sunny singing to Dawn. Griselda was shocked and walking towards bog but had stopped before reaching him. The Fairy King got up from his throne (AN: I'm not sure what it is actually called.) and walked over to Dawn, Sunny, and Griselda. "What happened here?" asked the Fairy King.

Sunny and Dawn looked at the Fairy King. They weren't sure how to tell him that his eldest daughter and Crowned Princess was dead. Dawn couldn't bring herself to look at her father much longer. Sunny opened his mouth to speak but an unsuspecting voice broke out. A voice full of anguish and pain. "That blonde fairy prick was the cause of all this! He tried to use the love potion on Marianne and I wouldn't let him. He held Dawn hostage and had his lackeys destroy my castle. Due to the commotion, he was able to grab Marianne and throw Dawn at me. We made our way to the main entry way where we ran into Marianne again. She kicked me out of the entrance and was trapped. I wasn't able to save her before it collapsed," explained Bog, tears still streaming down his face and clutching Marianne's form to his body.

The Fairy King fell to his knees, not wanting to believe that his little girl was dead. She was supposed to outlive him, not the other way around! 'Please…please don't let her be dead!' The Fairy King looked at his daughter and without a doubt in his mind, he knew that his daughter was not getting up. He looked away and saw that there were a lot of goblins mourning the loss of the fairy princess.

Bog softly started singing, letting his voice carry.

 _You're waking meadows in my mind_

 _Making waves across my time_

 _Oh no_

 _Ohh noo_

Everyone could hear the anguish of a lost love in Bog's voice. Even the Fairy King could not deny that he King of the Dark Forest had fallen in love with his eldest daughter.

 _I've got a strange magic_

 _Oh what a strange magic_

 _Oh it's a strange magic_

 _I got a strange magic_

Griselda felt bad for her son. She knew that he would never come back from this. Griselda walked over to bog and laid her hand on his shoulder. Bog looked up at his mother and her heart broke when she looked into his eyes.

"What do I do now?" Bog asked, his heart breaking a little more as time passed.

"I don't know," Griselda replied after hesitating for a moment.

"It should have been me. Marianne gave up her life to save mine…It should have been me!" Bog cried out, dropping his head to Marianne's forehead, "I love her!"

Griselda closed her eyes and cried for her son, for Marianne, and a love that was lost.

/SCENE BREAK\\\

Pain. That was all she felt.

Black. That was all she saw.

For some reason, she was struggling to open her eyes. She almost didn't want to. The darkness was comforting and pleasant. But then a voice cut through. She knew that voice!

'Bog!'

 _You're waking meadows in my mind_

 _Making waves across my time_

 _Oh no_

 _Ohh noo_

She could hear this pain in his voice and the love in his words.

 _I've got a strange magic_

 _Oh, what a strange magic_

 _Oh, it's a strange magic_

 _I got a strange magic._

She struggled to hear his voice, the darkness beckoning her. Then she heard move.

 _"It should have been me. Marianne gave up her life to save mine…It should have been me! I love her!"_

'I'm not dead though!' She could feel tear drops on her forehead.

'That's it! Enough is enough!' She fought more and more. Fighting against the darkness, struggling to open her eyes. Until finally, Marianne opened her honey-brown eyes. The first thing she saw was Bog. He was crying his heart out. In fact, everyone was. So, she did the only thing she could think of. Marianne opened her mouth and began to sing.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone?_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

Bog eyes snapped open when he heard her voice. His tears were still falling freely but his eyes were wide with shock. Everyone had heard Marianne sing. After not hearing anything else, everyone but Bog had thought they were imagining things. Bog on the other hand, knew he wasn't imagining hearing her lovely voice because he was staring into her fiery eyes.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Marianne sat up in Bog's arms, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It took Bog a second for him to realize that not only was his love back from the 'dead,' but she was also kissing him. When it clicked, he fervently kissed her back, putting all of his love into that one kiss. They could hear cheers all around them as they realized that Marianne was indeed alive. Bog pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes and took over the song.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

Marianne smiled and joined Bog in song, their voices ringing out in a beautiful harmony.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

Both Bog and Marianne were standing now, looking into each other's eyes.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

As they held out the last note, everyone could see the love they had for each other. Bog and Marianne then leaned forward and shared a loving, passionate kiss.

'I guess it doesn't matter how anyone looks or who they are,' the Fairy King thought, 'Everyone deserves to love.' 

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading my first fanfiction! Leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism only please.

1\. "Strange Magic" - Evan Rachel Wood ("from the motion picture sound track")

2\. "A Thousand Years" - Christina Perri


End file.
